Saving Time
Dipper:Hey,Grukle Stan!Can I have my book ba....*realize that Stan is not in the room**finds the book on the floor*.Hmm...this is weird. Mable:Look Dipper,I made a funny haircut along with Soos! Dipper:Mable,Grunkle Stan is not there.But the book was on the floor. Soos:There's a letter here. Mabel:*reads*"I'll be back soon.I went to...." Dipper:Went to what? Mabel:That's the endining,Dipper. Soos:Well,we must just wait for him to return then. *Opening* Dipper:...This is....MABEL!COME HERE! Mabel:What is it?You intrerupted my and Waddles game. Dipper:This object from the book,it looks like the time machine of Blendin!The one we stole! Mabel:Yea yea,it looks like it,*turns around*,let's go back to our game Waddles. Dipper:Mabel wait!If this is in the book,it means that the object is here!In our present! Mabel:Cool!Let's go to get it,and make two dinosour kiss! Dipper:What?No!We gotta go back in to save Tyrone! Mabel:Who? Dipper:Oh yea,you weren't here to know....It's a long story!I'll be back soon! Mabel:Um..ok.... Dipper goes to the forest,and finds the time machine* Dipper:Ok,here I come,Tyrone! *Travels back in time* Dipper:Hmmm,I see.So now is the clone fight....*accidentaly falls into the singing place* Mabel:Don't start un-believ.......Dipper?What are you doing here? Pacifica:Ok enough!She stopped signing,so it's done! Mabel:Wait,what? Dipper:(Oh no!I changed the flow of time,I gotta return to see if everything's ok) Mabel:Dipper!Why you did this? Dipper:Uhm...... *Tyrone dies while this happends* Dipper:(Oh no!I am too late to save Tyrone.Now not only that I haven't saved him,but I also changed the flow of....Oh wait...cronologicaly,now's the time when me in the past is gonna enter this room...I gotta get out of there)*runs out* Past Dipper:Hey,Mabel! Mabel:You ruined my chances!I hate you! Past Dipper:What are you talking about? *Dipper goes back in the future* Dipper:Hmmm,everything seems normal.*enters the shack*.Mabel!Where are you? Wendy:What?Mabel is back home,duh.Since you ruined her chances of winning against that other girl,she went back home. Dipper:What?? Wendy:I don't know what's wrong with you..... Gideon:Pines Fammilly!I am back!And I am getting that deed! Dipper:(Gideon is not on prison?And where do I got thoose injures from?Oh wait...without Mabel,without Mabel's grapling hook,I falled down of the bridge....) Stan:Ugh,Gideon!Get out! Gideon:No!Hmmm..... Stan:Huh???????Dipper,what's that?Is it Book 3?? Dipper:You know bout it? Stan:.....What is this universe?This is not what it is supposed to be.I supposed to be in a world where Mabel is here..... Dipper:(He remembers the original timeline?Or is it something else...anyway,I gotta go back in time and stop myself) *travels back in time* Dipper:Dipper wait! Dipper that altered the time:Who are you?You're me?How is it possible? Dipper:I am a Dipper from the future.After you altered the time.Instead of saving Tyrone,you're gonna end by ruining Mabel's chances,she'll hate you,go back home,and everything will be different,in a bad way! Dipper that altered the time:How do I know you're me? Dipper:*Shows his birthmark* Dipper that altered the time:Ok...you're me...I gotta return to the original time,before I do what you said I wi... Suddenly,the two Dipper unites* Dipper:I unite with him?Hmm...maybe I got a second chance...my second chance..but I better not use it.I better just return back. He returns back. Dipper:Mabel!!!!!!! Mabel:Did you saved Tyrone,whoever that is? Dipper:No...But I saved you! Mabel:Huh? Dipper:(But wait...how comes Grunkle Stan realized the timeline was wrong?And where he is?) Code(Chaesar): Kh nqhz ehfdxvh kh kdg wkh phprulhv iurp wkh uljkw wlpholqh. Once decoded,it says: He knew because he had the memories from the right timeline.